Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, a waiter or waitress would come to the table and take an order for food and beverages from the patron. In many instances, such person taking the order may not hear the customer correctly and write the wrong thing down on the order. When this happens the food is often times sent back thereby causing the restaurant owner money.
Another problem is that the time the food order is given to the chef is not available on the order and the chef may take such order out of turn thereby causing an unhappy patron due to a delay in receiving their food.
Additionally, the tables presently available to restaurants are not usually pleasing to the sight of the customer and are certainly not equipped to provide pre-selected entertainment to such customer. Nor are the prior art type tables presently available equipped to allow the customer to pay the tab at the table with their credit card.